


[Fanart]  An Untouchable Wish

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: “Sometimes the things you most wish for are not to be touched."Inspired by the prompt fill by Oldshrewsburyian





	[Fanart]  An Untouchable Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldShrewsburyian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/gifts).

[ ](http://fav.me/ddf96h2)


End file.
